Magnus and Alec: A Vacation Everlasting
by DemigodsRule
Summary: This takes place during the vactaion time of magnus and Alec during "City of Fallen Angels" Lots of lovey dovey fluff..I've always wondered what sort of things happed when they go away together ;D By far my favorite book of the series, cna't wait to read the latest one. Oh btw switches between Magnus's point of veiw and Alec's.
1. Chapter 1

Traveling with Magnus had always been a deeply personal dream of Alec's. Just the very thought of being free from the condescending, judgmental eyes of his family was enough to put him in an extremely happy mood, highly irregular for the usually somber teen. It gave his mind a break from all the pretending, he felt as if he was finally free to be himself. No longer hiding the emotions he felt within, not needing to contain his lust for the warlock Magnus Bane. Traveling the world with Magnus also gave Alec's mind a break from the constant temptation of the forbidden fruit that was his stepbrother, Jace Lightwood.

Alec had been deeply in love with Jace for some time now. They had always been closer than brothers, closer than friends, they were parabatai. Warriors bonded together from the very beginning, pledged to give their lives for one another in combat. The fact that Alec lived and trained in the same house as him only made the temptation stronger. Of course his mother and father adopting Jace as their own step-son didn't help too much either.

On this trip Alec was determined to have a fantastic time, whatever the cost! Even if it meant being irrationally energetic, kissing Magnus in public, or even his worst nightmare, playing dress up with Magnus! No matter the cost this extended vacation was to be all about Magnus, whatever he wanted to do. And Magnus could think of some very outlandish things to do. He shuddered, then chuckled at the thought of Magnus and his antics.

Alec thought himself rather naïve to actually expect to board a mundane airplane with Magnus, not that he had ever been on one. He almost found himself looking forward to the opportunity to show how much he could get out of his comfort zone by having a nice long make out session with Magnus. Though nothing could compare to the boiling energy and nerves he had felt during his big "show" with Magnus in front of the Lightwoods and the entire conclave. No amount of embarrassment could ever even touch that day. He hated to admit even to himself that he was embarrassed of Magnus. After all, how could you tell the one that you loved with all your heart and soul that he should tone it down, that he could be a little flashy at times? Alec simply didn't have the heart for it. Plus, Isabelle had always chided him that he would need to be with someone flashy and exciting to balance out his own plain personality.

Alec also sort of secretly looked forward to the opportunity to feel normal, though that wasn't really possible with someone like Magnus. Magnus was the type of guy who got his cheap thrills from glitter, hair dye, and excessive amounts of hair gel. He was extremely flashy. However, at least mundanes would be used to, or even expect, him to be the way that he was. Gay. So, despite his almost longing to be trapped airborne in a plane full of mundanes, Alec was none too surprised to find a highly confident Magnus gripping his shoulder, kissing him breezily, and gesturing for him to step through the portal. "First stop, Paris, France!" Magnus exclaimed in a perfect French accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus awoke that morning feeling even giddier then the first time he had woken up next to Alec. He had truly believed that that single moment in his long endless existence had been worth everything. He had never felt more normal and at ease. Believe it or not, even Magnus Bane got nervous and felt uneasy. One would assume after a seemingly endless existence nothing would matter, not even life itself. Yet to Magnus every little thing mattered, whether it be appearance, connections, or who you were seen leaving the bar with. However, when Magnus laid eyes on Alec everything changed. Nothing mattered more than the love of that dark haired and somber young man. To feel Alec's equally thin frame on his, to run his fingers through that tangled black mass, was like nothing he had ever experienced. And Magnus had experienced a LOT of things. He was also into a LOT of things.

Anyways, Magnus could hardly believe that this day had come. It was even harder to believe then when Alec had passionately kissed him in front of the Lightwoods and the majority of the clave. It's not like Magnus minded the spotlight on himself of course, but he was gravely aware of the sacrifice that was being made for his love. Though Alec never complained or blamed him, it was always evident on his face how troubled he was due to being with him. When being seen by others, Alec's very demeanor changed. He was almost a different person, but what could Magnus do about it. He understood the struggle, or at least he thought he did. Well what could Alec expect from him? It's not like he had ever had a family or friends there to be ashamed of his antics and thoughtless, shameless behavior. What did he care what anyone thought about him anyways? To truly experience those feelings of shame and obligation to others Magnus would have had to be mortal, something had never considered before.

He was just happy he would finally get to be alone with Alec. No more hiding, secret visits, or ignored gestures of love and lust. He truly hated the feeling of being rejected, not that Alec ever did it on purpose, but still it stung to have your affections rejected by the one you tried so hard to please. They were free to be one as often and as passionately as they desired. He felt tingles all over himself. He couldn't wait to feel Alec's bare chest against his in a romantic Parisian hotel. He was longing to hear Alec's soft moans of pleasure mixed with uncertainty in his ear, his weak protests, but this time Magnus knew he wouldn't obey Alec's wishes.

Magnus raised himself up out of bed and instead of simply magically dressing himself, too great time and pleasure in the manual labor that was putting himself together. He worked meticulously slow as to keep Alec waiting, anticipating he hoped vainly. He couldn't help but be amused by Alec's silly little concept of making out on a mundane airplane to France, silly little Alec. Magnus kissed him affectionately, pulling away so as to build up their intense desire for one another. He took a step through the portal and gestured for Alec to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec had always wondered how Magnus found time to master and articulate almost any accent he came across; being the high warlock of Brooklyn and all, you'd think maybe he had more important matters to attend to. However, Alec had little time to muse over this concept before his breath was taken away by the sight of Paris in all its glory. They were atop the Eiffel Tower, on the top floor to be exact. The view was absolutely incredible. As many times as Alec had flown through the air, chased by demons, and practically blown up, he had never experienced something so awe inspiring. He could literally see for miles and miles throughout France. It was just approaching dusk and the luminous glow of the city lights accent the sunset beautifully. However, the thought of being over 350 in the air and not hurtling towards a demon or your emanate doom, was enough to make even this seasoned shadow hunter a tad bit afraid of the height.

Still he couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed by the romanticism of it all. Being whisked away at a moment's notice to Paris with the immortal man of your dreams, who wouldn't feel a little blushy? He cocked his head to the side and examined Magnus's profile, his long glittering spiked hair, his pale smooth white skin, his huge gorgeous green eyes. This was a face he would dive through fire for. He felt an intense desire to wrap his arms around Magnus with such fierceness. He wanted to grasp him and never let him go.

Magnus caught him starring. "All this Parisian beauty gazing out before you, yet my face is the only thing you notice? My, my Alexander, I've always sort of wished I could delve deep into that contemplating mind of yours. You always seem so inspired by the simplest things. You notice beauty in the smallest of objects. I just knew the beauty of France would be perfect for our first stop on the tour of love making!"

Alec felt himself blush incredibly deep. "L-love making? I thought this was strictly for educational purposes," Alec teased. "Ah education, while significant in life, is not why I came here with my lover. Why so blushy? " Magnus leaned in for a kiss, which Alec took as his cue to embrace the romance of it all. He was in France, why not act like it! He tentatively reached up to run his fingers through the spiked glittering mass. Magnus pulled out, a little heavy lidded and exclaimed rather loudly for Alec's taste, "Alexander dearest, must you act like such a virgin!" He was speechless and mortified. He quickly pulled away and began to stare down at the city beneath him. He wondered if the people down there were even aware of things going on so high up in the sky. He admired them for their ignorance and bliss of it all. Not knowing, or even caring what went on above them, just content to live their lives to the fullest within the boundaries of what they could understand and grasp with their minds.

"What's on your mind, love" asked a curious Magnus. It always amazed Alec how in tune he and Magnus were with one another. Though he knew it wasn't quite possible, he always felt like Magnus could read his mind as freely as he read the daily newspaper. "Nothing" he said quietly. And with that Magnus drew him into a fierce but tender kiss of barely controlled passion. His fingers were instantly tangled in Magnus's hair. He felt himself give off a tiny moan. Breathe he reminded himself. Save it for tonight. He gently pulled away panting. "Where will we be staying Magnus?" Magnus paused for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

"My Dear, we will be staying at the Hotel de Beaux Reves!" Hotel of Pleasant Dreams, the name seemed straight forward enough. Magnus had taken the location of where they would sleep into great consideration. He didn't know exactly how he knew, but he knew that Alec longed for that sense of normalcy. He would never admit it to his lover though. He wouldn't want to bother Magnus with his fickle mundane emotions. Funny how Magnus could gain such insight into Alec from the little things, but when it came to the just of his mind he felt as if he were groping in the darkness. Maybe that's how he knew he was truly in love. Love was a mystery. It was scary and terrifying, but you just didn't mind. Groping around on hands and knees in the dark? No problem.

Magnus just couldn't get over how cute it was of Alec to expect a normal air plane ride to Paris. Since Alec craved a truly mundane experience Magnus had decided on the grandest and least supernatural hotel he could find. Finding an up-scale down world haunt would've been no problem for this warlock. Magnus had friends in high places, not to mention he had spent a great deal of time in them drinking away his sorrows as he waited for Chamille's return. Finding a normal place to inhabit, now that was difficult.

He looked down at Alec and smiled. He knew Alec knew enough French to understand. He took Alec by the hand and led him to the elevator. And down 81 floors they went. "I thought a walk through the streets of Paris would be nice. Ah, if only it were midnight."

"Fantasizing about a certain movie are we, Magnus?"

"You know me so well, love. I'm just a sucker for an overused cheesy romantic cliché. I simply adore a man who can sweep me off my feet." Magnus chuckled at his own description of himself. Alec just looked down awkwardly. Even in Paris, France, Alec still found a reason to be depressed and look down. Magnus quickly lifted a finger to his boyfriend's chin. "Of course, I don't mind being the broom when it comes to you my love." Alec looked up with a sudden fierceness and asked "Have you taken anyone else here? To Paris? With you?" There was a certain vulnerability in his voice. There was something fragile and breakable underneath. Magnus sighed inwardly to himself. He was in no mood to reminisce about his past with Alec, his future. He hated moments like this. He could already predict what would happen. Alec would feel his apprehension at the topic and assume it was a big deal between Magnus and some other guy. Magnus would provide as little detail as possible. Alec would assume it a lie and things would turn cold. It was too early to ruin this trip.


End file.
